


Thunderbirds Are Go - ‘Sibling Surveillance’

by countessofsnark



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 03:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15379881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/countessofsnark/pseuds/countessofsnark
Summary: Scott instructs John to keep an eye on Gordon when the latter gets an invitation from Penelope to accompany her to a charity ball.





	Thunderbirds Are Go - ‘Sibling Surveillance’

**Author's Note:**

> _Scott instructs John to keep an eye on Gordon when the latter gets an invitation from Penelope to accompany her to a charity ball._

When John got Scott’s message regarding a certain Ladyship and a charity ball to be held in some swanky location in London, shivers began to run up and down his spine – followed by a sigh of relief when he realized her new partner-in-crime would be none other than Gordon. With a little help from EOS, John would be following his little brother’s every move and word. 

Much to John’s relief, Gordon barely left Penelope’s side. His eyes were fixed in her direction, his contribution to conversation limited to nodding and smiling. John soon grew bored of this repetitive pattern. But Scott had told him to stay vigilant until his charge had reached the safety of his bedroom.

The next morning, a sleep drunk Gordon was greated by John’s smirking hologram.

‘Good morning. I do hope you had a lovely time hanging out with her ladyship. One would say you might make for a better pupper than Sherbert.’

‘Oh hi John, I see Scott still doesn’t trust me around other adults.’

‘It depends on the level of infatuation involved.’

‘As you might have noticed, then, I did behave admirably and respectfully. And for your information, I’m not as obsessed with Penny as you and Scott might think.’

‘Oh is that so? I happen to know what you were up to as soon as Lady Penelope dropped you off after the ball.’

‘Don’t pretend like you don’t polish your telescope after your ‘friend’ Captain O’Bannon pays you a visit!’ Gordon snapped.

John’s hologram squinted, a faint quiver showing in the corner of his tight lipped mouth. He had run out of comebacks and decided to end the conversation with a curt ‘good day’. 

That was the last time he would agree to family surveillance duty.


End file.
